grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Stations in GTA V: Carcer City
'Carcer Rock Nation Radio' DJ: '''Lazlow Jones-After being fired from WCTR and leaving San Andreas. Lazlow moved all the way to Carcer City to try to get a fresh start. Lazlow will sometimes talk about his days as a DJ in Vice City. '''Genre: '''Alternative Rock, Post-Grunge '''Playlist: *Weezer-Buddy Holly *Smashing Pumpkins-Tonight, Tonight *Phish-Free *Dinosaur Jr-Feel The Pain *The Nymphs-Imitating Angels *R.E.M-E Bow To The Letter *The Cranberries-Zombie *Skin Yard-Inside The Eye *Hammerbox-Hed *Blood Circus-Lime Green *Barenaked Ladies-The Old Apartment *U2-Dirty Day *Malfunkshun-Winter Bites *Sponge-Molly *Green River-Unwind *Firehouse-Blaze *Candlebox-Butterfly *Live-Lighting Crashes *Better Than Ezra-Long Lost *L7-Everglade *Primus-Wyona's Big Brown Beaver *The Pixies-Planet Of Sound *Hole Gold Dust-Woman *Foo Fighters-Big Me *Presidents Of The United States Of America-Dune Buggy *Butthole Surfers-Pepper *Radiohead-Street Spirit (Fade Out) *Red Hot Chilli Peppers-Coffee Shop 'IndiFM' DJ: '''Darren Micheals-A pro-individualist and a big supporter of Indie culture. He also claims to be a big supporter of DIY. '''Genre: '''Indie Rock '''Playlist: *Pavement-Rattled by the Rush *Superchunk-Hyper Enough *Guided By Voices-Ghosts Of A Different Dream *Elliott Smith-Satellite *Sparklehorse-Cow *Brainiac-You Wrecked My Hair *The Olivia Tremor Control-A Sunshine Fix *The Amps-Tipp City *The Apples in Stereo-Turncoat Indian *The Stone Roses-I Am The Resurrection 'The Hits 102.1' DJ: '''Molly '''Genre: '''Pop '''Playlist: *Donna Lewis-Love You Always Forever *Suggs-Cecilia *Celine Dion-Falling Into You *Jewel-Who Will Save Your Soul *Michael Jackson-You Are Not Alone *The Wonders-That Thing You Do *Backstreet Boys-We've Got It Going On *Jill Sobule-I Kissed A Girl 'Carcer Beatz 95.7' DJ: '''DJ Beatdown-A well known DJ in the Carcer City area. He is a former member of the E.S.R. '''Genre: '''East Coast Hip Hop '''Playlist: *Notorious B.I.G-Everyday Struggle *The Fugees-Fu Gee La *Nas ft. Lauryn Hill-If I Ruled The World (Imagine That) *Junior MAFIA ft. Notorious B.I.G-Get Money *Jay Z-Can't Knock The Hustle *Ol' Dirty Bastard-Brooklyn Zoo *Busta Rhymes-Woo Hah *Mobb Deep-Survival of The Fittest *O.C.-O Zone *Fat Joe ft. Big Pun-Watch Out *Big L-Put It On *Ghostface Killah-Camay *Redman ft. K-Solo-It's Like That My Big Brother *KRS One-Build Ya Skillz *Das EFX-Here We Go *GZA-Cold World *Raekwon-Criminology *Shyheim ft.Method Man-Shaolin Style *LOX ft. Notorious B.I.G-You'll See *Lost Boyz-Renee 'Carcer City Underground Radio' DJ: '''Lord Unholy-A young, dark natured man who often praises Horrorcore as "true" music and claims that he invented the genre. He is voiced by Horrorcore rapper Esham. '''Genre: '''Horrorcore/Acid Rap '''Playlist: *Chunk & Sean T-187 Skills *Insane Poetry-How The Wicked Kickit *Brotha Lynch Hung-Welcome 2 Your Own Death *Gravediggaz-Here Comes The Gravediggaz *Ganksta N.I.P-Going To The Death *Esham-Charlie Manson *Simken Heights-Blast Blast *Project Born Ft ICP-Graveyard *Flatlinerz-Run *Mr.Bones-Sacrifice *H.O.H.-Creepin *Bone Enterprise-Hell Sent *House of Krazees-Head Trauma *NATAS-F*ck The World *Mastamind-My Mind Says *Tripple Six Mafia-Gotta Touch 'em *Children of the Corn-I Remember When *Headless Horseman-All We Got Is Us *Lord Infamous-Murder on The Menu *Hyeanas In The Desert-Other Side Of Midnight *ICP-The Killing Fields 'The Carcer Vibes' DJ: '''Nathan Morris-One of the founding members of the group: Boyz II Men. '''Genre: '''R&B '''Playlist: *Jodeci-Feenin' *Ginuwine-Holler *The Deele-Two Occasions *Cherrelle-Everything I Miss At Home *R Kelly-Your Body's Callin' *Immature-Lovers' Groove *Mariah Carey-Any Time You Need A Friend *SWV-You're The One *Toni Braxton-You're Makin Me High *Keith Sweat-Twisted *TLC-Creep *Boyz II Men-4 Seasons Of Loneliness *Blackstreet ft.Dr Dre-No Digity *Lisa Stansfield-All Woman *Mary J. Blige-You Remind Me *Aaliyah-One In A Million Boomboxic 85.1 DJ: 'N/A '''Genre: '''Reggae, Dancehall '''Playlist: ' *Shaggy-Boombastic *Sublime-Santeria *Snow-Informer *Terror Fabulous ft.Nadine Sutherland-Action *Chaka Demus & Pilers-Murder She Wrote *Shabba Ranks-Ting-A-Ling *Beenie Man-Slam *Buju Banton-Boom Bye Bye *Max Romero and The Upsetters-War Ina Babylon Cosmic FM 104.5 '''DJ: '''4hero-A legendary Drum N Bass music duo. Each member host their own segment of the station's playlist. '''Genre: '''Drum N Bass/Jungle '''Playlist: *Trinty-Gangsta *Rufige Cru-Terminator *Renegade-Terrorist *Goldie-Angel *Metalheadz-Sinister *Manix-You Held My Hand *Tom & Jerry-Scooby's Dreaming *Doc Scott-Paradise Lost *Q Project-Champion Sound (Alliance Remix) *Dope Style-You Must Think First *Tango-Fever *Origin Unknown-Valley Of The Shadows *LTJ Bukem-Atlantis *Internal Affairs-Shinin' Down On Me *Noise Factory-The Fire *The Ganja Kru-Super Sharp Shooter *Dj Trend-FURY 12001 *Urban Shakedown-Arsonist (VIP Mix) *Digital-Touch Me *Invisible Man-Skyliner Alderney Alternative DJ: 'Mr.Seeth-Mr.Seeth is a metal fan at heart and believes the music that his station plays is an example of how metal has improved over the years. '''Genre: '''Alternative Metal '''Playlist: ' *KoRn-No Place To Hide *Slipknot-Tattered and Torn *Incubus-Speak Free *Therapy-Loose *Marilyn Manson-The Beautiful People *Helmet-Milktoast *White Zombie-Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Cannibal Girls Destruction 106.7 '''DJ: '''N/A '''Genre: '''Thrash '''Playlist: *Metallica-Eye Of The Beholder *Slayer-Gemini *Anthrax-Time *Suicidal Tendencies-Send Me Your Money *Testament-Reign of Terror *Kreator-Terror Zone *Violator-Ordered to Thrash *Megadeth-Wake Up Dead *Slayer-Divine Intervention *Venom-Welcome To Hell The Machine DJ: '''The Voice Box-Little is known about The Voice Box, except that is a man who is modifying his voice (probably by computer or synthesizer) in order to sound futuristic. '''Genre: '''Industrial '''Playlist: *16 Volt-Swarm *Filter-Hey Man, Nice Shot *Nine Inch Nails-Burn *Godflesh-Hunter *Genitorturers-120 Days *Rammstein-Seemann *Nine Inch Nails-Happiness In Slavery *Revolting Cocks-Stainless Steel Revolver *Nine Inch Nails-Closer *Skinny Puppy-Hardset Head *Severed Heads-Petrol (Alternate) *16 Volt-Crush C.P.R (Carcer Public Radio) *'Interview With Chief Schaffer': An unamned reporter interviews Carcer City's newly elected Chief of Police; Gary Schaffer. Throughout the interview, Schaffer gives small hints of his crooked, corupt ways which the reporter doesn't seem to notice. At one point, he explains that he has convinced the Mayor of Carcer City to take out funds from the city's school budget in order to equip the CCPD and SWAT Teams with better weapons. *'Hot Topics': Hosted by man in his early 20's who had just gotten after the last host mysteriously vanished which ironically was after he spoke out against the CCPD and Chief Schaffer. Listeners call-in and discuss current events and topics with the host, however most of them end up with him recieving death threats and sometimes viewers end up calling him and asking him very stupid and off topic questions, some of which are extremly funny and/even slightly disturbing. *'Across Carcer': This show follows a journalist as he travels across Carcer City, interviewing, random different people and trying to get a view of what it's like to live in Carcer City. Category:Radio Stations